


A Walk in The Woods

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: IM SORRY OK, Other, Parental Abuse, Self-Hatred, Suicide, alchohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes for a walk. Alone. With a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in The Woods

My name is Dean Winchester. I am 17 years old and currently walking in the woods behind the dingy motel my father, my brother and I are staying at this week. My footsteps stomped across the forest floor in rhythm with my heartbeat. And both seemed the same. Tedious. Repetitive. Mind-numbingly painful. My fingers casually traced over the cold, shiny metal of the pistol I had in my pocket. A hunter should never be without a gun. That was one of the unwritten rules. So many rules. Sometimes I think my life is nothing but rules. Stay put, start running, never be without a gun, hunt the thing, kill it, don’t let them see you bleed, watch after Sammy.  
huh  
Sammy.   
He’ll be better off when I eventually die. Hunters don’t usually live very long. I might die tonight anyway. I came out here with a job to do. Just another monster to slay. That’s all. Nothing new, nothing different. Just the life of a hunter, and just one more thing to hunt. I wonder if all those stories mom told us are true. I wonder if there really is a guardian angel watching over me. Probably not. I lifted my hand to the sky and showed the foggy night my middle finger. If there really is a guardian angel up there he can eat me. I think my guardian-motherfucking-angel drinks. But then again, who could blame him. Having to watch over me all the time.   
Who wouldn’t go crazy?  
Dad did.   
Sammy probably will.  
I guess I forgive him.  
He didn’t deserve to get saddled with my lousy ass anyway.  
No one did.  
I sighed, and trudged on, and walked for what felt like hours. If the sun hadn’t been down by the time I emerged from the woods , I would have believed it had been days. I saw the tree I’d been looking for. We’d passed it on the way into town. It was old, blackened wood and bark. I gripped one of the branches and hoisted myself into its leaves. I pulled my gun out of my pocket and ran my fingertips over the scuffs and scratches on its surface.  
I wondered.  
Last words?  
Eulogy?  
Doesn’t matter. The only person watching me right now was god, if he even existed.  
Heh.  
God.  
Here I come you selfish asshole.  
I pressed the cold metal of the gun to my temple, and in a final act of defiance to God’s fucking angels, I pulled the trigger.  
It didn’t hurt as much as I thought.   
It felt nice.  
Like I was finally going to be free.  
Bye Sammy.  
Have a nice life.  
My eyes fluttered as the sun rose over the treetops, burning and fiery in the pink and orange sky.  
Disgusting.  
Wait.  
I shot up in a blur, pressing my hands to the bullet wound from last night, which had disappeared somehow.  
No.  
NONONONONONO!  
This can’t be happening, I ended it, it was over, Sam was going to have a decent life, dad would move on and...!  
Oh  
Very funny you douchebag.  
Angels man.  
I think my guardian angel hates me.  
I slouched out of the tree and stalked my way back home. If you could call it a home. I swung open the door and was greeted with a hug from my brother, and a smack to the face from my dad. Back to the usual I guess.  
“Where were you last night Dean?”  
“I went for a walk in the woods.”  
“Is that all?  
I wrapped my hands around my brother’s head. Not for his sake. For mine.  
“That’s all sir. Promise”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Promise.”


End file.
